robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat A
The Third Wars - Heat A was the first of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on December 3, 1999 on BBC Two. *Heat A was the début of both Weeliwako and Stinger - the first torque reaction axlebots in Robot Wars. Stinger in particular would go on to great success, despite its poor performance in its fight against Mace 2. *This heat marked Suicidal Tendencies's only main competition loss in which it did not break down. *Mace 2 was the winner of the heat, one of only three of Series 2's semi-finalists to make the Series 3 semi-finalists. Competing Robots Newcomers Brimhur From Oldham *Team Members: Mike Mackenzie, Paul Mainwaring & Daniel Hudson *Weight: 77.9kg *Dimensions: 0.24 x 1.14 x 0.69m *Clearance: 0.06m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Steel spike *Notes: Can operate upside-down Red Dragon From Sunderland *Team Members: Tom Armstrong, Tom Armstrong Jr & Steve Armstrong *Weight: 79.5kg *Dimensions: 0.67 x 1.29 x 0.71m *Clearance: 0.03 - 0.10m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Pneumatic claws & lift *Notes: Cost £1398.70 Stinger From Lincoln *Team Members: Kevin Scott, Karl Skinner & Jonathan Pillai *Weight: 73.8kg *Dimensions: 0.46 x 0.98 x 0.72m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: 5 Kg tail wheel *Notes: Cost £750 Suicidal Tendencies From Derby *Team Members: Andrew Jeffery, Martin Jeffery & Charles Binns *Weight: 72.1kg *Dimensions: 0.29 x 0.99 x 0.55m *Clearance: 0.04m *Power: 1 x Mini starter motor *Weapons: Milling cutters *Notes: Aluminium + steel shell Weeliwako From Brighton *Team Members: John Wyatt, Lorne Baker & Raymond Taylor *Weight: 78.3kg *Dimensions: 1.43 x 0.57 x 1.00m *Clearance: 0.03m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Spikes *Notes: Aluminium beer barrel body Veterans Forklift's Revenge From Ipswich *Team Members: John Benton, Bob Benton & Andrew Shorter *Weight: 77.2kg *Dimensions: 0.55 x 0.94 x 0.65 *Clearance: 0.05m *Power: 4 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Toothed chain drive *Notes: Cost £352.67 Mace 2 From East Sussex *Team Members: Shane Howard & Brian Fountain *Weight: 78.6kg *Dimensions: 0.37 x 1.14 x 0.77m *Clearance: 0.03m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Lift & ram at the front *Notes: Aluminium body Raizer Blade From Cambridge *Team Members: Paul Hart, Howard Andrews & Steve Scotcher *Weight: 77.8kg *Dimensions: 0.59 x 1.68 x 0.76m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Chainsaw & hydraulic lift *Notes: Aluminium + steel shell Round 1 Stinger vs Mace 2 Mace 2 started much quicker and closed the distance between the robots, reaching Stinger just as it began to move. Stinger braked and swung its weapon across, but Mace 2 was too close and the attack was simply deflected onto the ground. Stinger moved away and attempted to swing its weapon, but Mace 2 kept in close proximity, preventing Stinger from gaining torque. Stinger moved back and drove at Mace 2, its weapon deflecting off the robots side and sending Stinger flailing on one wheel and then down. Mace 2 fired its flipper several times, but the axlebot was resistant to the weapon. Mace 2 bumped Stinger twice, easily avoiding the weapon, before both robots reversed away. Mace 2 pulled out of reverse cleanly, but Stinger flailed and rolled over and over. Mace 2 pressured Stinger, causing it to roll further towards the pit. Stinger turned, its weapon clashing against the side wall and sending a shower of sparks. It then drove straight into the approaching Mace 2, bouncing off and falling into the pit. Winner: Mace 2 Forklift's Revenge vs Suicidal Tendencies The two robots collided and both attempted to push the other, to no avail. Forklift's Revenge's belts started spinning, but the flat, tracked Suicidal Tendencies was resistant to being caught by such weapons. Both robots turned away, but Suicidal Tendencies had a small turning circle, and launched an attack on the still turning Forklift's Revenge, driving up the wedge and down again. Both robots spun away, but again the swifter Suicidal Tendencies was able to position itself easier, running into the rear of Forklift's Revenge and jamming the chain belt. The robots pulled away, ramming together, and the wedges of Forklift's Revenge scraped one of the pieces of tape that marked the floor flipper away. Suicidal Tendencies attacked Forklift's Revenge's exposed side, pushing it up against a nearby flame pit. Forklift's Revenge escaped and moved back into the centre of the arena, but Suicidal Tendencies attacked again and pushed it into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot dug his lance into the right chain of Forklift's Revenge, lifting it above his head. Spinning his lance, Forklift's Revenge flailed in mid-air and came to rest against Killalot's shoulder. Killalot then moved into the centre of the arena and spun around with Forklift's Revenge, before moving to the pit. Placing Forklift's Revenge in, Killalot lowered his lance and pried his lance out from the chain, leaving Forklift's Revenge to drop into the pit. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies Brimhur vs Weeliwako The battle began very slowly, with Brimhur edging foward and Weeliwako swaying its weapon forward and back. Brimhur bumped Weeliwako, easily getting beneath the ground clearance, whilst Weeliwako thudded its weapon on either side to no effect. Brimhur pushed into Weeliwako's wheel, but the axlebot design simply meant that Brimhur was pushing Weeliwako in a circle. Weeliwako drove around behind Brimhur, who reversed into it and began pushing it towards the side wall. Weeliwako managed to drive free and finally brought its weapon down on Brimhur, but caused very little damage, and whilst it moved back for another swing, Brimhur moved out of reach. Weeliwako swung again and clipped the passing Brimhur, again to no visible effect. Brimhur drove into Weeliwako, knocking it aside, and stabbing its spike in an attempt to hit Weeliwako's large wheel. Weeliwako swung its weapon over, but neither robot could hit the other. Brimhur pushed Weeliwako into the side wall, where it retaliated by striking twice more with its weapon. Brimhur managed to make contact with Weeliwako's wheels, but with no real damage. Brimhur pushed Weeliwako into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but before the House Robot could attack, Weeliwako overpowered Brimhur and pushed it across the arena floor. Killalot pursued the pair towards the flame pit and harassed Weeliwako, but Brimhur had broken down. Weeliwako flailed, hitting Killalot with its weapon and trying to manoeuvre away. Meanwhile, Shunt drove out of the CPZ and began to put big dents in Brimhur's top armour. Bash, Matilda and Sir Killalot joined the attack on Brimhur, and cease was called. Winner: Weeliwako Raizer Blade vs Red Dragon Raizer Blade had the faster start and pushed Red Dragon into Sgt. Bash. Red Dragon got caught on the spikes but got away. Raizer Blade then got caught on the spikes itself. It escaped, but got pursued by Sgt. Bash & Sir Killalot. Then, Red Dragon just stopped dead in its tracks. Bash came in and clawed it, before Killalot lifted them into the air and dropped them in the pit. Winner: Raizer Blade Round 2 Mace 2 vs Weeliwako The two robots danced around Shunt's CPZ and Weeliwako began swinging its spikes, trying to hit Mace 2. Mace 2 pushed Weeliwako around a bit and then into Sgt. Bash and the flames. Mace 2 got stuck near the flame pit and Weeliwako began attacking it with its spikes. Mace 2 backed up and slammed into Weeliwako again before slowly pushing Weeliwako into the Pit. The house robots then came in and Killalot pulled Weeliwako out of the Pit and over the flame pit as Dead Metal celebrated. Winner: Mace 2 Raizer Blade vs Suicidal Tendencies Raizer Blade had a quick start and pushed Suicidal Tendencies around. Suicidal Tendencies drove up on Raizer Blade's side, then slammed into it and shoved it a few centimetres, before, suddenly, one of Suicidal Tendencies' tracks locked up. Raizer Blade pushed them towards the pit and tried to push it in, but accidentally drove itself onto the edge. Suicidal Tendencies managed to escape, before Sir Killalot, trying to nudge Raizer Blade in, bought it back to life. It went to the judges, who gave it to Suicidal Tendencies. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies Heat Final Mace 2 vs Suicidal Tendencies Suicidal Tendencies drove around Mace 2 and then Mace 2 flipped it over. Suicidal Tendencies tried to use its milling cutters, but they had no effect whatsoever and could only piggy back up on Mace 2. Mace 2 pushed Suicidal Tendencies into Sgt. Bash, Shunt, Matilda and Sir Killalot, but escaped every time. It then piggy-backed up on Mace 2 again and were pushed into the CPZ where Shunt buried its axe into Suicidal Tendencies. Eventually, the fight went to the judges. Heat Winner: Mace 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat A, it was the first Pinball Warrior run, featuring Dominator. Score: 160 points Category:The Third Wars